Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and methods forming the semiconductor devices.
Multi-gate transistors may be used to increase density of semiconductor devices. Multi-gate transistor may include a silicon body in a fin or nanowire shape and a gate on a surface of the silicon body.
Multi-gate transistors may allow forming a small device having high density by using a three-dimensional channel. Further, multi-gate transistor may enhance current control capability without increasing a gate length and thus may effectively control short channel effect (SCE).